Darkness Awakening/Transcript
This is the episode script of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers: Wild Force. song story starts at Animarium Sci-Ryan: So. Connor. The woman on this island is a princess. Connor Lacey: She reminds me about Twilight Sparkle when she's a princess. Evil Ryan: And Rianna when she is a princess and a Prime. Connor Lacey: You think this Rianna is a bit like Twilight, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: Yes. At least Ryan did fight those Orgs. Sci-Ryan: Yup. And I hope Ryan is ok. Since he became a Green Ranger. I wonder if you help Raven Queen. Connor Lacey: Yeah. puts his hand on Connor and his eyes turn white. Flashback to "Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland" Brook Page: voice Raven and Connor Lacey finally signed the Storybook of Legends and inherited the evil powers of Raven Queen's mother! Is Ryan right in thinking Raven's and Connor's good nature allow them to stay good? Or, will this make them evil? Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. Young Narrator? I don't want to interrupt but, things are happening so fast down here. eyes glow purple and he smirks evilly Ryan F-Freeman: You ok, Connor? Connor Lacey: a different voice Yes. I feel so powerful like the Evil Queen, Prime-Prince. Evil Ryan: Your voice. It's different. Ryan F-Freeman: Connor? Sci-Ryan: Your voice is different. Card guard: There she is! Get her! Courtly Jester: The guards! Lizzy Heart It is I, your princess Lizzy Hearts. Seize this girl and the friend of Ryan at once! Card Guard: Right Away, your highness! card guards surround Connor and friends. Connor and Raven uses their magic to send the guards flying. Connor and Raven teleports to a Hill then fires at Courtly, which she dodges Apple White: I know Raven, Ryan. She's stronger then those dark powers. Ryan F-Freeman: And I know Connor, Apple. He's stronger then these dark powers. Twilight Sparkle: You and me both, Ryan. ends and Ryan's eyes turn to normal Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I think you got the Evil Queen's dark magic. You could give Discord a run for his money. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Yup. At least I know that Ryan was like. Apple White Don't do it, Connor! his voice And you was like.. Connor Queen Ryan, get out of the way! Connor Lacey: Perfect. I Remember now. Ryan F-Freeman: chuckles I did remember that. Your voice did sound like a evil version of you. Connor Lacey: Yeah. have a idea Ryan F-Freeman: Connor, I think you can use your magic to fight an org if one shows up. Connor Lacey: Right. Sci-Ryan: I wonder what Connor did at Legacy Day. his hand on Ryan then his eyes turn white to Legecy Day Twilight Sparkle: I am Twilight White, and I am ready to follow the path of Snow White. key appears and Twilight unlocks the book opens and she see images of Twilight asleep when Connor have gave her an poison apple, Twilight with Thomas at a horse drawn carriage and Twilight singing on stage. A mirror appears and Twilight sees her reflection as a queen of her kingdom Twilight Sparkle: Perfect! mirror turns into a pen and Twilight signs the book by writing the name "Twilight White" Crowd: cheers takes a bow and leaves as the book close Milton Grimm: Up next, Connor Queen. flashs. Ryan makes hand signals to tell him good luck as Connor steps up to the ponium Connor Lacey: I am Connor Queen, Son of the Evil Queen. And I pledge... um... I.... Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Connor. You can do it. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. Just look what the book show you if you take the pledge. key appears and Connor grabs it. He unlocks the book and it opens and sees images of Twilight asleep when Connor gave her a poisoned apple, Ryan's Autofruit as an angry mob chases Connor and he sees a pictures of Crash arresting Connor and Connor in exile. A mirror appears and Connor sees his reflection as himself in chains like Raven Queen Connor Lacey: Hey, I look good. mirror change into a pen and Connor looks at Ryan and chose not to grab it Connor Lacey: I am Connor Queen. And I'm going to write my own destiny! My Happily Ever After starts... the book Now! ends and Ryan's eyes turn to normal Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I guess you didn’t disappear when you don't sign. That proves Giles Grimms point. More or less. Connor Lacey: Right. Sci-Ryan: Ok. I hope the Rangers did like this. to the water has rumble Crash Bandicoot: An Org has appeared?! Connor Lacey: This is bad. Ryan F-Freeman: We could stop him. Evil Ryan: Friends. Let's roll to the rescue! Oh wait. Someone else already have that line. Connor Lacey: Right, so come up with something better. Sci-Ryan: I know. Go go Power Rangers! the team head to the org Sci-Ryan: Hmm. I spy Org ahead. And it's made from barbed wires. Evil Ryan: I guess it one of these orgs that want the Earth. Cole could find out if this org have a heart. Connor Lacey: But, it's heartless. Ryan F-Freeman: Sonata's voice Oh. Right. Barbwire Org: That's right, human. Matau T. Monkey: I swear to Primus. Who recruted you, I could pound him to the ground. Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's morphing time. Cole Evans: Right, Ryan. Power Rangers pull out thier Ryan And Power Rangers: [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts